kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Son of Evil
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to erase your good name. Or rather your BORING name. I’m setting up a brand new reputation for you. One that I find a lot more interesting.” -Nerehc Onu. The Son of Evil is a fic in the Nextgen Series written by Gamewizard2008, and was the second story in the series. The story introduces the son of Lehcar EiznekCm, Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. Similar to events in Final Preparations, Nerehc goes around and wreaks havoc, making it seem like it was Cheren's doing. Cheren and his friends must find a way to capture and stop the Negative before it gets out of hand. The Son of Evil was published on July 31, 2012, and completed on August 5, 2012. It is preceded by First Day, and followed by Mason and the Minish Door. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46370651/The-Son-of-Evil Chapter List #Cherry Cherry Rampage #A More "Awesome" Reputation #Mom's the Word #Bonus: Arorua's Hatred Summary During a mission of Sector V's to attack the Villains' Choice Awards, their mission gets intervened when Cheren Uno mysteriously arrives and lays waste to the villains' hideout. The following day, Cheren goes around and wreaks all kinds of destruction, even severely injuring Panini Drilovsky. When Cheren gets home from Moonbase, he tries to tell everyone he didn't do anything. Nevertheless, he is grounded by his parents. When Lin Beifong comes to visit him, Cheren heres that his counterpart is attacking Quahog, and immediately rushes off there with Lin. They meet the counterpart and realize he is Cheren's Negative, Nerehc. Before Cheren could do something, Nerehc gets away as the cops arrive. Sector V comes to pick up Cheren and Lin before they were caught, and explain what happened as they return to Cleveland. Meanwhile, Panini is able to recover, and she explains things to the parents. The day after, the kids whom Nerehc had assaulted agreed to help Cheren track him down near Miracle City. Cheren borrows the Three Sacred Treasures from his mom as they fly to the Canyon of Miracles, chasing after Nerehc. At the same time, the Brotherhood of Evil is trying to capture him as well. After each group encounters Nerehc and battles him throughout the canyons, Cheren and Nerehc meet at the center for one last battle. Cheren is victorious as Nerehc cries out for his mom. Lehcar and Yllaw arrive to take Nerehc home, falsely apologizing to Rachel for what their son did. As they all return home, a mysterious figure watches with disgust at Nerehc's destruction to Quahog. Story Importance *Nerehc Onu makes his debut, as does his rivalry with Cheren. *The Brotherhood of Evil officially make their return, and Hannibal Roy Bean becomes their new leader. *The Brotherhood decides to head to Miracle City to set up their new base. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *At the beginning, when Sector V make it to the Awards Show, they all introduce their numbuhs and positions. *Sally and Harvey don't mention they're with the Decommissioning Troupe, because that fact was scrapped. *Fybi is included in the story, but Arianna was removed (she only had one line and wasn't in the Canyon of Miracles level). *Before the villains leave to Miracle City, Hannibal Bean stops them and wants to be their new leader. Game Over Scenes "Don't worry, Cheren. I'll keep up appearances for you." ''- Nerehc Onu; Chapter 3. ''"I'd visit you in jail, but... you know." - Nerehc Onu; Chapter 3. "Heh. You Kids Next Door thought you could catch me?" - Nerehc Onu; Canyon of Miracles. "And ''I ''am the victor." ''- Nerehc Onu; during boss fight. Characters *'Cheren Uno' *Aurora Uno *Rachel T. McKenzie-Uno *Anthony McKenzie *Michelle McKenzie *Vweeb *Makava *Lilac Farley *Berry Bean *Melody Jackson *Danny Jackson *Eric Horvitz *Nerehc EiznekCm Onu *Lehcar EiznekCm Locations *'Villains' Choice Awards''' *'Treehouse of Coolness' *'Uno Household' *'Sector L KNN News Station' *Ashland Park *KND Moonbase *'Downtown Cleveland' *'Downtown Quahog' *'Drilovsky Household' *Canyon of Miracles Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Viridi Saga